Vane
Shiari Vane is a flamboyant and charismatic pirate, captaining the heavily enhanced Lightning-class Sloop Rattatak's Revenge. Her particular style of larceny is reportedly business-like, though conducted under severe menaces she is reputed to maintain a congenial manner even with her victims...Provided they don't cause her trouble. Biography A Life of Crime Shiari Vane is presumably native to Rattatak and some time after leaving the planet began a career as an mercenary in the outer rim. A series of short-term contracts for various cartels and crime lords far more notorious than herself eventually led to taking up space piracy. The Path to Infamy The hijacking of a New Republic Navy Guardian-class Light Cruiser Hardlace in the Mon Calamari system mere light minutes from Republic Naval Headquarters on Dac has been described as 'remarkably orderly', 'daring' and 'outright madness' by contemporaries. The acquisition of this powerful vessel vaulted Vane and her crew from one of a seemingly endless number of nuisances to a serious threat to intergalactic travel and commercial shipping. During numerous raids on the munitions shipments of Metron Consortium Vane added a squadron of Skipray Blastboats and several repulsor tanks to her arsenal. With these weapons in hand, she fast became a scourge across the Corporate Sector. For most people, blockades and trade embargoes are bad for business. Shiari Vane is not most people. When the Empire laid seige to Union Space their Republic allies grew desperate. Seizing on the opportunity, Vane negotiated a pardon for her crimes to date and bartered the Hardlace ''for a more powerful vessel, in return for her assistance in breaking the Empire's stranglehold. ''The Big Time In by far her most audacious stunt to date, Vane led a flotilla of pirate corvettes on a coordinated raid against the CSA operated relief mission to Caspar. Briefly seizing control of the Dreadnought [[CSAV Excise|CSAV Excise]]'' she and her comrades made off with millions of credits worth of cargo, prompting a massive increase in flotilla security and a hefty bounty offered for her capture. In the wake of these events, Vane has established an outpost on the desert world of Tatooine. An uneasy truce of non-interference operates between her ''First Democratic People's Republic of Rum, Lucre and Erotic Performers ''and the local Hutt clan. Vane soon returned to her old ways and resumed commerce raiding in the Corporate Sector disproportionately targeting the commodities and assets of Trigdale Mining. '''Rap Sheet' Wanted in connection with the following offences *Assault *Theft *Handling Stolen Property *Grand Larceny *Blackmail *Kidnapping *Attempted Murder *Murder *Piracy *Arson *Arms Trafficking *Terrorism *Resisting Arrest *Public Drunkenness *Disturbing the Peace *Inciting Lewd and Lascivious Behavior *Smuggling *Bribery *Fraud 'Known Associates' Nastaran Zohreh (crew) - Paymaster Ka'una La - Paramore Lanze Beviin - Fence Jaspar Andromidas - Hapless Smuggler Gang Heraldry Behind the Scenes Vane is motivated by profit and can be easily involved in all manner of activities right across the galaxy. If you've got RP, I've got an excuse! *I'm actually a nice person IRL *I don't mind losing *You can always approach me with an idea for a scene or a plot *Death is a boring resolution to a situation 99% of the time; survival breeds enimity! *The information here represents the sum total of what can be learned about Vane. Use some discretion as to how much you know. *I love to both craft, lob and receive balls of dramatic conflict and surprises in scenes. Its about telling an engrossing and entertaining story! * My plots typically don't lock themselves into the timeline until they end, as this avoids participants ending up scene-locked and unable to enjoy other stories. Category:Independent characters Category:Underworld Characters